


Rest

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru finds some time to visit Makoto one more time [Takeru/Makoto, takes place between episodes 11 and 12].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places between episodes 11 and 12, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is "pneumonia."

Title: Rest  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Ghost  
Characters/Pairing: Tenkuuji Takeru/Fukami Makoto  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Takes places between episodes 11 and 12, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is "pneumonia."

“You should get some rest, brother.”

“Nonsense,” Makoto said around a cough. “I’m perfectly fine, Kanon.” He was just a little tired. Really. “How are you feeling?”

“Alive.” She was doing her best to smile. “And I’m glad, but you have pneumonia.”

“It’s just a fever.”

“That hasn’t gone away in three days.” Kanon huffed. “You have a right to be worried. But I assure you, I won’t disappear if you check in with a doctor yourself.”

“Kanon—”

“Listen to me for once. Please.”

“Okay. I’ll compromise.” Makoto stood up, slowly, hoping Kanon wouldn’t realize it was because he felt dizzy. “I’ll catch a nap. And after I’m rested, you’ll realize you’re just worried.”

Kanon frowned. “I guess that’s better than nothing.”

\--

There was a small waiting room not too far from where Kanon was staying. Makoto was grateful for that—he was this close to collapsing.

He held a shaky hand to his forehead. Still warm.

No one else was in the room, so he could stretch out on the couch without disturbing anyone else. He didn’t have any medicine with him and doubted he could move, so he would just have to hope that he’d feel better after he rested.

He wondered if… no.

He had every right to avoid Makoto now.

\--

Makoto had a strange dream.

Takeru was there—probably because Makoto had been thinking about him right before bed. But he didn’t look annoyingly confused and/or sad, like he always seemed to these days. No, he was outright panicking, shouting something, and then running out the door.

Hunh. What a strange dream.

\--

He dreamt about Takeru again that night.

But this time, he seemed more pulled together. It was also easier to piece together what he was saying now. “I found a doctor, and she says once you take these, you’ll feel better.” He helped Makoto take some medicine, and drink a small cup of water. “How long have you had that fever?”

“Three days, I think.” His voice sounded scratchy and weak. “Kanon says I have pneumonia.”

Takeru nodded. “That’s very possible. You’ve been working so hard to bring Kanon back, I doubt that you had time to take care of yourself.”

“I don’t matter.” It was so easy to say. Natural. “Only Kanon.”

Takeru looked at him with big, sad eyes, and it was impossible not to feel guilty. Even if Makoto believed what he had said. “Well, you matter to me. Oh, I found a blanket for you as well.” He helped ease Makoto onto the couch. “You rest up now.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“I’ll tell your sister.”

“I see.”

Takeru smiled at him, and the guilt eased, if only a bit. “You two take care of each other.”

\--

A doctor was smiling over him. “Good morning!”

“… Good morning.” She helped him sit up, which was easier now. He checked his forehead—he was sweaty, but cool. It had finally broken. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave—”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that. I find people crashed on couches here all the time,” she said brightly. “But you fit the description that my new patient gave me when she asked me to find her brother—”

“I’m sorry.” That’s right, they’d assigned her a new doctor, and she was going to run some tests. He was a little dizzy still when he scrambled up, but he managed. “I’m Fukami Makoto. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I feel the same! But hey, maybe we should get you a doctor of your own. You don’t look so great.”

“I was ill, but I’m recovering. I would like to check on my sister, please.”

“Of course! But let me know if you feel worse.” She guided him out of the waiting room.

Makoto glanced at the blanket one last time… but he had things to do right now. He couldn’t chase down Takeru and care for his sister.

He could, however, hope with all his heart that both would somehow make it out of this mess safely.


End file.
